


cable x reader oneshots

by Emma_frxst



Series: Cable x reader oneshots [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, X Men, XMCU, x force - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: prompts "wheres the first aid kit" and "are you 5"





	1. a/n

heres my Cable x reader oneshot collection


	2. kiss it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts "wheres the first aid kit" and "are you 5"

“Caaaaableeeee! It huuuuuurts!” You whined, trying to get his attention.

“It’s just a scrape, y/n. You’ll be okay.”

“No, what if it gets infected?”

“It won’t.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“You don’t know that! It could get infected, then, worse comes to worse and we would have to amputate my leg!”

“Okay, fine.” He said, chuckling at your dramatic ass. “**Where’s the first aid kit?”**

“It’s in the bottom cabinet.” You replied.

While he reached into the cabinet and got the kit, you opted to hop up on the counter- to give him better access to your knee.

Cable looked over and smirked at you and the seat you had chosen. God, you were cute.

He cleaned up the cut and packed up the first aid kit.

“All done.” He said.

“No! Not all done!”

He shot you a confused look.

“You have to kiss it and make it better.” You said, as if it were obvious.

**“Are you, five?” **He asked, letting out a chuckle.

“That’s not important. What’s important is that my wound, that I so courageously earned in the line of duty, heals properly.”

Giving in, he bent down to kiss your so called ‘battle wound’.

“Better?” He questioned, a mischievous glimmer in his eye

“Better.” You said, smirking.

“How about this?” He asked, his rough hands sliding up your thighs.

“Fantastic.” You replied, reaching up to run your hands through his hair

He began to trail kisses up from your knee, to your inner thigh.

You really liked where this was going.


	3. that's my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cable is proud of his girlfriend.

Cable had learned to enjoy the simple things, like Colossus’s face when wade does some vulgar, nasty shit, or like right now watching your reaction to the weapons check at the front door.

  
The X-force had been assigned protection detail on some bitch-ass government official, who wasn’t too fond of mutants. It was a poor attempt to make some kind of bridge between humans and mutants. Needless to say, no one was too happy about it.   
  
“Check your weapons at the door.” They said. 

Rolling your eyes, you put your huge and obvious weapons on the table and walked through the detector but it went off

“All of them y/n.”

“Yeah, yeah ok.”

You unzipped your jacket to reveal a row of knives and small guns. You pulled them out and aggressively sat them on the table. 

You walked through again, Colossus glared at you when the machine went off. You rolled your eyes and removed the pistol and hunting knife from your boot.

“_All_ of it y/n.”

“Fine.”

For the next few minutes, you pulled weapons out from increasingly impossible places on your person. 

Meanwhile, Cable stood in the corner watching you with a huge smirk on his face that said ‘that’s my girl’

Finally you removed the bobby-pins from your hair and threw them down too. (Cause Lord knows a bobby-pin is a weapon in your hand.)

“Happy?” You asked “Now I have to spend the next 10 minutes putting all this shit back!”

“I’ll help.” Cable interrupted “y’all go on in.”

The others filed into the room leaving you and cable by yourselves.

“Thanks babe I appreciate the help.” You said whilst reclaiming your weapons. 

“No problem darlin’” Nate replied, attempting to hook your holster back around your waist. 

While doing so Cable took the opportunity to check out your backside, cause even colossus would admit you looked damn fine in your super suit.

“If you’re done lookin’ at my ass we can go inside now.” You teased.

“Just admiring.” He said

You turned around and looped your arms around his neck, your eyes searching his face.

“What are you doing?” He questioned 

“Just admiring.” You said mimicking his tone.

He gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of the way and held up a bobby pin.

“Let’s go.”

“Yeah, lets get this shit over with.” You said, taking the pin from him and putting it back in its place. 

You walked in the room first, followed by Nate. Everyone was looking at you, slightly scared due to your little weapons stunt.

“That’s my girl” Cable proudly thought to himself.


	4. i'll be home for Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will cable be home for Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me! finally uploading my stuff from tumbr! yay.

You tried not to be selfish with Cable, but sometimes it was hard. Like when he was on a mission during Christmas time.

This was supposed to be your time to spend with him.

Instead he was rescuing mutant orphans or something.

You shared him with the x-force, Xavier’s school, and his past. That was part of the life he, and you, picked.

When you talked to him on the phone he said they were almost done. That was hours ago; you weren’t so sure he was coming home after all.

You decided maybe you should sleep instead of worry, but tossing and turning was getting you nowhere. 

You opted for some coffee in the kitchen. If you’re gonna be up, you might as well be up, up.

You slumped down the hall to the kitchen, and turned on the coffee maker.

The only sounds was the drizzle of the coffee and your pulse thumping in your ears.

Suddenly you heard a car door slam and footsteps, crunching in the snow.

Panic struck you, ‘An intruder’ you thought. ‘The bad guys have gotten Cable and now they’re coming for me.’

You grabbed whatever was within your reach, in this case it was a cast iron skillet, and ducked behind the kitchen counter.

The creaking sound indicated the front door opening.

You leapt up from behind the counter, ready to knock that fucker out and-

Nathan?!

“Hey, easy tiger” he held up his hands in defeat.

“Jesus, Nathan, you don’t have to sneak in your own house you know” you said, putting the pan back on the stove top.

“I thought you’d be asleep, and technically I didnt sneak in. I was just quiet.”

You only glared at him, “you scared the hell outta me.”

“I’m sorry y/n, come here”

The next second you were in his embrace.

He smelled like sweat and gunpowder, which you never thought you’d be grateful to smell.

“Hey.” He said softly. “Look at me.” He titled your chin up with one finger.

“I told you I’d be home for Christmas.”


End file.
